We Are In Love
by Chibi Chibi cookie
Summary: Rini starts a new school. A certain saiyan, the same age as her, helps her to get to know the school. Gohan starts to develop feelings for her, but how is he going to tell her? Will he just keep it gummed up inside or will he just shut up and kiss her? What about Rini? Does she feel the same? Will she be the one to show her feelings? R/R Or I WILL NOT edit onto the story.


Chapter 1

It was about sixteen years since the battle with Galaxia and Chaos had passed. Serena and Darien have gotten married and are living their happy lives together with one other little bunny in the family.

Rini was starting her first day at a new school. Of course she was excited due to her twelve year old little personality, but also a little nervous that she would have trouble making friends. She let that thought exit her mind as she finished spreading peanut butter on her slice of bread for her lunch. Serena was assisting her as well, getting the rest of her lunch in her lunch pail and Darien was packing pencils and papers in her backpack.

"Remember Rini, yes ma'am and no ma'ma, please and thank you, and may I." said Serena as she packet a juice box and chips in Rini lunch pail. Rini nodded her head as she gave her peanut butter and jelly sandwich to her mother. "Okay Mom and don't forget to pick me up at the bus stop at 2:55."

Darien slipped Rini's backpack on her back and Serena handed over her lunchbox. "We won't, don't worry." Rini placed a kiss on both her parent's cheeks and made her way out the front door. By the time she was on her welcome mat, the bus was already making its way down the street, preparing to stop in front of her house. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Rini walked towards the bus and walked up the steps. The door closed behind her and she made her way to an empty seat. She passed by a few kids her age that would look at her out of curiosity, for she was a new student. She began to feel nervousness well up inside of her as she would make her way to the back of the bus where she finally found an empty seat on the right side of the aisle.

On the left side of the aisle would be a boy about her age with dark ebony eyes and hair. His hair was spiked and he had on a white chinese collar sweater, black pants and black shoes. Before Rini sat down, she took one good look at the boy, he seemed much bigger than her, but her mother and father had always taught her that looks can be deceiving on personalities. They managed to glance at each other for what Rini felt not even half a second, when she sat down. The black haired boy scooted over a bit closer to her and tapped on her shoulder. Rini looked away from where she was looking out the window and turned to him. "Hi, I'm Gohan." Rini smiled at the friendly boy, she was relieved that he was much more friendlier than boys that she have met in the past. She decided to introduce herself as well as she gave him a genuine and sincere smile. "Hi, I'm Rini." Gohan was taken aback by her smile. She was a very beautiful girl. Her pink hair, which was tied in bunny ears styles, and her ruby red eyes gave him a feeling in his stomach, or like other people like to state, 'Butterflies'. "Are you knew here Rini?"

"Mhm. I actually just moved to this town and now my parents are sending me to this really big school. I forgot what it was called, but it's supposed to be the most finest in the city." Rini scratched the top of her head and sheepishly giggled. "You mean Park Middle School?"

"Oh yeah, that's what it's called." said Rini as she set her lunchbox on her lap.

"Hey! That's my school too." Gohan sounded almost overjoyed that she was going to the same school that he was in. Rini giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, she knew that this boy would be among the first of all the children to be her best friend. "Mind showing me around Gohan?" Gohan didn't have to think it over. It was an honor to him to be chosen to show around both a new and a cute girl. "Of course I will." It seemed to both Gohan and Rini, that they were talking for hours, though they were only talking for about seven minutes. Rini was describing who she was and where she was from. Gohan didn't seem surprised that she would be from the city, that would explain the nice outfit that she had on that day. After Rini's whole life story, Gohan explained to her his own as well, how he was trained by the one named Piccolo and mainly about his father. "Goku? That name sounds oddly familiar." Rini said as she tried to remember who she heard that name from. "Hmh? Familiar?" Said Gohan. Rini nodded her head, letting her pink pigtails bounce a few times. Before she could try to remember any further, the bus finally stopped at their school. They both exited the bus last after numerous other children slightly pushed and shoved their way into a line. As Rini took her first view of the school, her breath hitched in her throat. It was a beautiful and gigantic building that seemed to have eight to ten floors, though it only had five. There were many huge, rectangular glass windows that beamed in the sunlight and a water fountain right in the middle of a walkway that divided two sidewalks from where you enter and exit the school district. "Big, huh?" said Gohan. Rini nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the building for one second, "Yeah, I think I'll get a good work out from walking up all those stairs." Gohan rested a hand upon her shoulder. "That depends on what grade you're in."

"Sixth." Now that Rini thought about it, she noticed that Gohan was about six inches taller than her, even if she stepped to her tiptoes, he still surpassed her in height. Gohan raised his eyebrows. "Really? Me too. And don't worry, the sixth grade section is on the bottom." Rini let out a happy sigh, resting her hands on her stomach, as if to mimic a stomach ache. "Oh, what a relief." They both looked at each other and giggled. The two children walked along the sidewalk, passing by students that were from the ages twelve to sixteen. Gohan seemed to be a celebrity to girls, for when he would pass by with Rini, a few girls blushed and others gave them a sad look, thinking that the cutest sixth grade boy had a girlfriend.

A girl, with brown low pigtails that were braided, ran up to Gohan and Rini. "Hey Gohan!" Her attention directed from Gohan to Rini with a curious look on her face. "Who's this?" Lime said as she began to size up Rini. "Lime, this is Rini Tsukino, she transferred all the way here from Tokyo Japan." Gohan seemed to brag about Rini with the tone of his voice and also from the way he placed his hand on her shoulder once more. Before Gohan could explain anymore about Rini, Lime extended her hand in a polite and excitedly way. "Hiya! I'm Lime, it's nice to meet you Rini, I love your shoes." Rini blinked at the girl, but took her hand and shook with her. "Thanks, I got them from Rue 21." Lime's eyes seemed like they practically popped out of her head? "What? Rue 21? That place has the most popular clothes and accessories!" Rini had a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head. "Uh, yeah, they were all over the place in Tokyo." Gohan butted in, trying to excuse the talk of shopping and other things that he didn't really take interest in. "I think it's time to go to the principles' office to get your schedule. Rini nodded and looked back at Lime. "I tell you the rest at lunch." Lime nodded her head really fast, more than excited to hear more about the new lunerian in her school. "See you." Gohan and Rini both waved their hand at Lime and proceeded onto the principles' office.

The two half earthlings stopped at a glass door that printed on the top, "Mrs. Dottson." Gohan stepped up and opened the door for Rini and him to enter. "Oh, what a gentleman." They both giggled and entered the office. A woman with dirty blonde hair and diamond incrusted glasses looked up from the papers that she was reading and smiled at the sight of the two pre-teens. "Hello, can I help you?" She had a soft voice and rosy red cheeks that made Rini relax and lessened her grip on her lunchbox handle. "Yes ma'am, this is Rini Tsukino and she transferred schools from Tokyo, we're here to pick up her schedule for this six weeks." Gohan said as he gestured towards Rini. The principle set down the papers she was holding and rolled her desk chair over to her left a bit. She opened up a file cabinet and began to rummage around folders and papers. "Let's see, Rini Tsukino, Rini Tsukino, Rini Tsku- Oh! Here it is." She took out a small rectangular card that had Rini's eight classes on it. "Here you go Ms. Tsukino, your locker number in on the top right hand corner, were your parents' names are." "Thank you ma'am." Rini said as she took the card and slightly bowed her head. The woman gave her a warm and gentle smile that made Rini's stomach flutter. "And Mr. Son, are you showing Ms. Tsukino around?" Gohan nodded his head. "I am."

"Make sure you show her where her locker is and also to her classroom, if I'm not mistaken she has the same first period as you." Rini and Gohan both looked at each other in excitement. "Awsome!"

"Have a good day you two." The principle picked her papers back up and waved at them both as they exited the office. "You too." They both said.

By the time they entered the main hallway, it was like a tumble weed past by them. All the sixth graders had begun class. "Wow, have we been in that office for that long?" Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess we were."

"C'mon, let's go find your locker and then we can go to class?" Rini smiled and nodded her head. "Okay."

It seemed like they were walking forever when they finally reached Rini's locker. When they stopped, it seemed like they both were a little out of breath. "Gee, your locker is all the way down where mine is." Rini looked up at him and raised a brow. "Really? Where is yours?"

"It's right across from yours, see?" Gohan turned around and pointed to the locker across from Rini's. "Okay, that makes my life a lot more easier, though I don't really think that you would want me to follow you around so much." Gohan shook his head and smiled at her. "No way, I wouldn't mind at all, you're new here and it's my duty to make sure you know this place right down to the bathroom stalls." Rini had to laugh again. "Your duty? Okay, if you say so."

Rini was beginning to really like this Gohan. Helpful, friendly, built, cute, and genuine. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of the year, side by side with a boy that really liked everything about her. Will sparks fly? Find out next chapter.


End file.
